mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Clay Vexos
Vexos Professor Clay(VVXM002) first seen on August 26, 2001 with three females and one wild male. His birth mob is unknown and family are unknown other than his traveling companion Zenoheld(VVXM001). They were first seen with Millerna(VEFF006), Merle(VEFF005) and Eries(VEFF008) form the Escaflowne Mob. They stayed together and formed a new group. Zenoheld took male dominance while Millerna took female dominance of the new group called the Vexos. Millerna gave birth to Mylene(VVXF003), Hydron(VVXM004), Volt(VVXM005) and Shadow(VVXM006) on October 16, 2001. In February 2002 the group splint; Eries, Professor Clay, Hydron and Shadow split from the main group. They disappeared for a month then reappeared with Eries pregnant. Then small group rejoined the Vexos. On April 22, 2002 Eries gave birth to Spectra(VVXM007) and Mira(VVXF008). Professor Clay went back to being a subornate under Zenoheld and wasn't able to gain dominance. Eries died in August 2002. Merle was evicted making Millerna the only unrelated female in the group. Millerna gave birth to one more litter then she died a few months later. Zenoheld and Professor Clay left the group to rove. Mylene took dominance. Minions The two males came across five evicted Whiskers and formed a new group called Minions. This group was newly formed with no unrelated dominant male. The two males joined the group. Zenoheld took dominance here again and Professor Clay kept going on roving trips. He babysat the new pups often. Professor Clay only spent a year then he returned to the Vexos. Volt had taken dominance and didn't let Professor Clay take dominance from him however he allowed him to rejoin the group. He only stayed here for a few days and then took to roving. He was seen in April with a group of females but they couldn’t be tracked till Hydron, Shadow and Lync joined the group. Kalabari The new group was called the Kalabari. Professor Clay was the oldest male so he took amle dominance for the first time in his life. Female dominance was taken by Panthera. On June 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to her first litter ever of four pups; Matterhorn(VKBM001), Niagara(VKBF002), Chicxulub(VKBM003) and Amazon(VKBF004). They were Professor Clay's second litter ever. On October 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to Sicily(VKBM005), Sierra(VKBF006) and Sahara(VKBF007). The new pups brought the Kalabari's numbers up to fifiteen. On March 23, 2005 Panthera gave birth to Foxtrot(VKBF008), Trey(VKBM009), Zak(VKBM010) and Johnny(VKBM011). On July 29, 2005 Panthera gave birth again to Galilei(VKBF012), De Vinci(VKBM013), Curie(VKBF014) and Hubble(VKBM015). On October 26, 2005 Panthera gave birth to Windextor(VKBM016), Mr. Clean(VKBM017) and Snuggles(VKBF018). Two Vexos males Shadow and Lync left the group and formed the Tattoo Mob. In May the last Vexos male Hydron, and her sons Matterhorn, Sicily and Zak left the group and joined the Sagittarius group. In June Panthera gave birth to four pups, but it was later discovered she really gave birth to five. In September she gave birth again to four pups .Professor Clay sadly died, leaving dominant male posistion to his son Sicily. Family Mother: Unknown wild female Father: Unknown wild male Litter-Mates: Unkown wild litter-mates Mates: Panthera and Eries Children First litter born on April 22, 2002 mothered by Eries ''' Spectra (VVXM007) Mira (VVXF008) '''Second litter born on June 26, 2004 mothered by Panthera Matterhorn (VKBM001) Niagara (VKBF002) Chicxulub (VKBM003) Amazon (VKBF004) Third litter born in October 2004 mothered by Panthera Sicily (VKBM005) Sierra (VKBF006) Sahara (VKBF007) Fourth litter born on March 23, 2005 mothered by Panthera Foxtrot (VKBF008) Trey (VKBM009) Zak (VKBM010) Johnny (VKBM011) Fifth litter born on July 29, 2005 mothered by Panthera Galilei (VKBF012) De Vinci (VKBM013) Curie (VKBF014) Hubble (VKBM015) Fifth litter born on October 26, 2005 mothered by Panthera Windextor (VKBM016) Mr. Clean (VKBM017) Snuggles (VKBF018) Sixth litter born in Jnue 2006 mothered by Panthera VKBF019 VKBM020 VKBF021 VKBF022 VKBM023 Seven litter born in September 2006 mothered by Panthera VKBP024 VKBP025 VKBP026 VKBP027 Links Vexos Mob Minions Mob Kalabari Mob Panthera Xerus Category:Wild meerkats Category:Abba meerkats Category:Vexos meerkats Category:Minions meerkats Category:Kalabari meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats